


A Date Turned Dangerous

by barricadebutts



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Gen, I had an idea of the Patron Minette harassing Cosette and Valjean and this is what resulted, Poor Marius, Violence, don't even ask, why am I so mean to him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebutts/pseuds/barricadebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marius and Cosette are trying to have a nice date together, the Patron Minette show up to teach Cosette a little lesson to instill fear in her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date Turned Dangerous

            Cosette pulls Marius through the wet streets of Paris, both of them laughing joyously as they continue along. The two of them are drenched in the downpour that’s falling, but their giddy attitudes are not affected.

\-------

            They had been in a fancy restraint trying to get a table when a couple members of the Patron Minette showed up, possibly trying to incite fear in Cosette and her father. They try to hide but the brutes see the two. Marius tugs Cosette through the restraint to protests from the diners around them and through the emergency exit at the back of the restaurant.

            The rain pelts them instantly causing Cosette to yelp in surprise. Coming back to her senses though, Cosette walks in front of Marius and takes his hand warmly. “And now we run,” she says almost excitedly, and he smiles at her before they take off running, not waiting around to see if the Thenardier’s brutes are following.

            Cosette knows the two guys following them from previous occurrences. They’re two of the larger men of Patron Minette; therefore they aren’t good for much else. If someone more dangerous had come after them like the lean bloke with black hair and an array of assorted knives, they might not be so lackadaisical in running away now, laughing whimsically.

            “Cosette, where are we going?” Marius sputters, brushing the hair that’s become too wet to keep its usual shape out of his eyes.

            She slows down and breathes moderately. Her hair is dripping and has become stringy, no longer holding its luscious shape as it had been ten minutes ago. Her dress clings to her small form and she pries it off of her legs with a small “hmpff”. Realizing Marius is still waiting for an answer; she looks up and smiles at his unkempt appearance. She walks over to him and gives him a peck on the nose and sweeps the hair from his eyes. “Where do you want to go? Thenardier’s two sluggish beasts may still be following us. Want to double back and look?”

            “Not particularly,” Marius suggests as he grabs her hand from her side and kisses her fingers like he always does. “Maybe we could go to the Musain? We’d be out of the rain at least.”

            Cosette thinks about this and holds onto his hand as she tugs him along, walking a little slower this time.

            They walk a few blocks before Marius is no longer being pulled by Cosette. He has his arm wrapped around her waist and bends down to kiss her shoulder, taking pleasure in how Goosebumps surface on her cold, rain soaked skin. She looks up at him with a smile on her face and turns to face him, reaching to cup his face with her hands and plants a slow kiss on his lips.

            Marius opens his eyes after she pulls back and thinks to himself that Cosette looks stunning, even in her rain soaked sundress. He pulls her back in for another kiss but gets interrupted when there are heavy footsteps on the pavement behind them. Cosette opens her eyes and they go wide in slight panic. Standing with the two brutes from before is the lean bloke with black hair and knives. He stares at her for a moment, knowing he can probably catch her or her boyfriend easily. Suddenly, she fears for both of their lives.

            “Now we run for real, don’t stop.” Marius looks back at the three beginning to walk towards the couple. He takes her hand and leads her off, more urgently this time. Their lives could be in genuine danger now.

            They round a few corners, weaving in and out of tight French back streets, hoping to lose their pursuers, but every time Cosette looks back, she sees them round the corner right behind them.

            “We need to get somewhere highly populated.” Cosette gasps as they skid around another corner.

            “We’re almost to the Musain, just a few more blocks I think.” He urges her on, trying to sound reassuring.

            The thugs are gaining on them and the two of them are at least a block and a half from watching eyes and the grasps of their friends.

            They turn a corner once and then twice when Marius sees an alcove down a narrower alley that could possibly hide them. He pulls Cosette off to the side and slinks against the wall into the alcove, out of sight.

            Cosette makes a sound of protest and feels Marius pull her against him. They hear the three pairs of feet run by a minute later and let out of the breath they’re both holding. Marius looks down at Cosette whose face is buried in his chest.

            “Cosette?” he whispers. She lifts her face and looks at him. Her eyes are wet but Marius doesn’t know if it’s from tears or the rain that’s still pouring down on them. “It’s okay, they’re gone now; you’re safe.” Marius moves a lock of hair from her face and leans down to place a kiss on her nose.

            She smiles up at him and stands on her toes to kiss him whole heartedly on the lips. Marius returns the kiss and moves his hands to her waist. The two of them are getting more and more heated when a deep silky voice from behind them interrupts.

            “Am I interrupting something? I can come back… _if you like._ ” Cosette’s fingers freeze in Marius’ hair and a cold shiver travels up her spine at the sound of his voice. She doesn’t turn around but instead reaches for Marius’ hand and holds it tightly. There’s no getting away this time.

            Marius whispers so only Cosette can hear. “All three of them are here; what should we do?”

            Cosette cranes her head to survey their surroundings. Sure enough, all three of the men are standing there. The thin one speaks up before Cosette can. “I’m just following orders Ms. Fauchelevent. Want to know what those orders are?” Marius and Cosette don’t say anything but continue to stare at the man with a cold look.

            He nods to the two larger guys and they move towards the couple. Marius pulls Cosette behind him, but they don’t touch the girl. They grab for Marius who tries to resist, but it mind as well have been like trying to move two wrestlers from him. Marius struggles as they pin his arms behind him and drag him to the thin one. Cosette is crying hysterically but can only watch, horrified. She should be running, maybe to get other people, but the brutes would probably kill Marius is she tried. “I was told to send a message,” the thin one purrs into Marius’ face. Placing the knife to Marius’ cheek, he presses down so that a small bead of blood escapes. Marius lets out a sharp hiss at the pain. “So I thought, why not get the boy little Fauchelevent always hangs on? And it was really too easy. It seems you two can’t keep your hands off of each other…”

            “Please, don’t hurt him. You don’t have anything against him!” Cosette pleads to no avail.

            Montparnasse (she hears one of the other brutes call his attention) cuts Marius’ shirt open down the front and even though Marius is afraid he might actually die, he’s trying to keep a strong front.

            Cosette is leaning against the rain soaked wall, bracing herself for Marius’ impending scream, but she just hears Montparnasse speak more. “Maybe this time your father will actually listen to us and pay up the Thenardiers for all those years you were away.” Without saying anymore, Montparnasse punches Marius across the jaw, making him grunt in pain. Cosette sinks to the ground, crying as Montparnasse kicks and punches Marius till he’s bleeding in several places and no doubt has severe bruising. A wicked smile plays across his tormentor’s lips.

            “Oh little Cosette? Wouldn’t you like to watch the finale of our little game?” She tries to make herself as small as possible, but one of Marius’ captors walks over to her and drags her out. She’s kicking and trying to scream, but a swift slap across the face shuts her up almost instantly.

            She’s dragged in front of Marius where she can see one of his eyes swelling shut, a split lip, and blood that’s trickling out of his nose that’s most likely broken. He also seems to be breathing with some difficulty. The sight of him makes Cosette cry with renewed vigor and she wants to erase this memory from her brain forever.

            Montparnasse takes his knife from his back pocket and moves towards Marius. Cosette’s pleas are lost to him as he takes the flap of shirt near his heart and moves it to the side. Over the area of exposed flesh, he lowers the knife and carves a heart with a ‘C’ in it; deep enough that it’ll never fully heal. Marius begins to scream in pain until Montparnasse stuffs a handkerchief into his mouth to keep him quiet. Cosette has resolved to closing her eyes as tightly as she can and turning her head away.

            When Montparnasse is finished, he ties Cosette’s hands up with some spare rope and Marius is released, slumping to the ground where he barely catches himself with his hands before hitting the pavement. His chest is bleeding profusely, but he just lies there as the trio walks away, their point made: Cosette’s father better pay or else his daughter will be next.

            After they’re gone, Cosette struggles to undo her bindings, and when she finally manage it ten minutes later, she dives for her purse, long since abandoned in the alcove. Marius has the remains of his shirt balled up over his heart as Cosette frantically dials 911.

\-------------

            The medics are loading Marius onto a stretcher while they examine Cosette. All she has to show for the attack is a scraped knee from being dragged on the ground.

            She tells them what happened and then asks if she can ride in the ambulance with Marius. They agree and she holds his hand the whole way to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. I am actually happy with how this turned out. Poor Marius, why am I so mean? I may do something with this later on, but I don't really know at the moment. Possibly during the summer when I have more time something might happen.  
> My Tumblr: http://www.barricade-butts.tumblr.com
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
